Le contrat
by Hikaru Chesire
Summary: Keith, un mercenaire galra, accepte un contrat plutôt original : enlever le prince altéen Lance, avant ces fiançailles. Une mission simple qui doit lui rapporter gros. Alors, le voilà dans de beaux draps quand il est prit de remord et tombe amoureux du prince. [UA] [Galra/Altéen]


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici un OS fait après mon visionnage des 6 saisons de la série animé Voltron. Cette fic étant un UA, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir vu pour la comprendre. Merci d'avoir cliqué et on se retrouve en bas. (Désolée pour les petites fautes, si quelqu'un souhaite corrigé j'accepterai avec joie !)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le contrat**

« KEITH ! »

Le jeune Galra se pointa dans le bureau de son administrateur.

Dans sa condition de meilleur mercenaire de la galaxie, le brun était assez petit pour un galra, prouvant son métissage. Personne ne savait pour sa condition mais il ne pu rentrer dans l'armé Galra à cause de sa taille et du fait que sa mère soit une traître.

Keith regarda son administrateur, un galra plutôt vieux avec un cigare toujours allumé. Il servit un verre de gnôle à son « poulain » comme il l'appelle. Keith s'assit et observa le liquide violet avant de le descendre d'une traite. Son patron lui tendit un papier :

« Voilà le boulot. Je te préviens c'est plutôt original...

-C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiéta le métis.

-Regarde. »

Fronçant les sourcils le brun commença la lecture du contrat :

« _Boulot : enlèvement princier._

 _Condition : enlever le Prince Altéen avant ses fiançailles. Éviter d'être repérer. Le garder captif quinze jours puis attendre de nouveau ordre._

 _Paiement : 80 000 crédit pour cette partie. 80 000 autre par la suite. »_

Keith posa le contrat. C'était largement dans ces capacités. Un enlèvement était d'une simplicité déconcertante. La petite difficulté sera le fait que ce soit un prince. Mais au moins ce n'est pas la princesse qu'il faut kidnapper -celle-ci étant l'aînée elle est sans cesse surveillée. En revanche ce jeune prince doit se fiancer. Donc il risque d'avoir les forces altéenne plus celle du dis fiancé à ses trousses.

Soupirant le jeune homme lança à son patron :

« Je signe où ? »

 **OoO**

« Laisse-moi !

-Lance ! C'est pour ton bien ! Notre bien !

-Je m'y refuse. Tu ne pense qu'à toi. Toi avant mon bonheur !

-Mais enfin tu ne comprend pas Lance, la paix va avec ce mariage.

-Tu parle, c'est qu'une excuse pour que le vilain petit canard quitte le palais royal ! »

Lance calqua la porte de sa chambre et glissa contre la porte de sa chambre. Il replia ses jambes contre son buste. Se retenant de pleurer.

Sa sœur, l'héritière Allura ne voulait rien entendre sur l'annulation de ces fiançailles avec la Princesse Pidge. Cette dernière étant son amie d'enfance il ne peut l'épouser ! De plus, elle non plus n'est pas amoureuse de lui. Lance et elle font tout pour annuler cette mascarade. Shiro, le cousin de Pidge à organisé les fiançailles avec l'aide d'Allura pour maintenir une sois-disant promesse entre le peuple Altéen et le peuple Humain. Le prince Altéen est extrêmement en colère contre sa sœur.

Il ne pouvait faire cela. Le brun ne pouvait penser à Pidge comme une future épouse, pire, la future mère de ses enfants. Hors, Lance se sachant Bi depuis un moment ne faisait que multiplier les conquête, faisant ainsi honte à sa sœur. Enfin, ce n'est même pas réellement sa sœur car Lance et un enfant illégitime. La mère d'Allura étant décédée, le roi Alfor à pris une amante et voilà comment le Prince est arrivé. Lance n'a que quelque petite année d'écart avec Allura.

Se levant finalement, le brun se dirigea vers son lit, épuisé par toute les conversations avec sa sœur qui se termine en dispute. D'habitude il s'entend bien avec sa grande sœur, même si Lance n'est pas très important auprès du pouvoir Altéen. Allura, la belle, l'intelligente Allura est le portrait craché de son père. Tandis que Lance préfère les bêtises au leçon de science, le pilotage de vaisseau à l'apprentissage de l'étiquette.

Demain soir il sera officiellement fiancé à Pidge. Il eu soudain la nausée...

« Ah j'veux même pas y penser ! »

Plongeant sa tête dans les oreillers, Lance eu soudainement faim. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines du palais, à la recherche de quoi se faire un repas rapide. Un cuisinier lui donna une assiette de met absolument délicieux. Lance remercia le cuisinier puis retourna dans sa chambre après avoir parcouru les nombreux couloirs et saluant les domestique et autre passant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il ne remarqua sa fenêtre grande ouverte alors qu'elle était fermé et s'allongea dans son lit pour s'y endormir très rapidement.

Keith, caché derrière un des lourds rideaux bleu nuit se dirigea vers le jeune prince. Il observa son visage Altéen et caressa la marque bleu sur ses pommettes. Pas de doute, c'est bien le prince Lance.

Prenant une seringue contenant un puissant sédatif, censé fonctionner jusqu'à au l'arrivé dans la planque du Galra. Plantant l'aiguille dans la peau tanné du brun et introduit le liquide. Il désinfecta la peau. Maintenant il fallait retirer l'émetteur, le prince ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait une puce implanté. Au lieu de la retirer, Keith la désactiva avec un scanner. Ensuite, il récupéra un sac pour y mettre quelque vêtement au prince -et une peluche en forme de lion bleu. Il se rapprocha du lit pour porter son contrat jusqu'au balcon.

« Putain mais il est lourd ce con... »

Il le balança par-dessus la balustrade.

Keith regarda le robot prendre en charge son fardeau pour le transporter dans son vaisseau caché dans la forêt à quelque kilomètre du château, étant sûr de ne pas se faire repérer. Pour aller plus vite le mercenaire utilisa une moto à moteur électrique et il cacha le prince dans une épaisse couverture. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme contre son cou, lui donnant des frissons, enfin ça devait être à cause de la fraîcheur des nuits de cette planète, c'était sans doute ça.

Une fois dans la forêt, Keith installa son contrat dans un siège puis brûla la moto. Il surveilla la fumé, et se précipita vers le vaisseau pour quitter au plus vite Altea.

Une fois dans l'espace, Keith se permis de respirer calmement. Observant le prince. Il était bien endormi le bougre. Au moins il aura la paix jusqu'à sa planque. Il lança le pilotage automatique pour boire et manger, son plan ayant mit du temps à se mettre en place.

Dans quelque heure ils seront à la planque où il devra s'occuper de ce prince pendant 15 jours... Ça promet.

 **OoO**

Lance se réveilla en sursaut. Quelle heure est-il ? Il a dû trop dormir ! Allura va le tuer, il doit être en tenu de cérémonie pour le déjeuner...

Soudain il compris que son lit n'était pas aussi moelleux que d'habitude. Le Prince observa autour de lui, soudain très réveillé et conscient qu'il n'est pas au bon endroit. Lance était dans une pièce spacieuse avec un grand lit sur le mur en face de lui. Il est certainement dans une chambre... Mais pas dans la sienne, voilà le problème. Le jeune homme compris qu'il était sois victime d'une mauvaise blague, sois enlevé. Mais son bras menotté à une sorte de radiateur confirma ces doutes.

« _OK respire beau gosse. S'ils arrivent, je fais semblant de dormir et quand ils s'approchent de moi je cogne..._ »

Persuadé que son plan fonctionnerai, le frère d'Allura observa les menottes, elles semblaient de bonne qualité donc ils sont certainement expérimentés... Il remarqua aucune fenêtre lui permettant de voir où il pouvait bien se trouver et pour éventuellement s'échapper.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Faisant semblant de dormir, le brun attendit que son ravisseur se rapproche de lui. Utilisant son seul bras valide, il donna toute sa force pour frapper l'autre. Mais il fut stoppé dans sa tentative et ouvrit les yeux.

Un jeune homme galra lui tenait le poignet, forçant un peu, dans son autre main une assiette avec du poisson. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux. Bleu foncé contre violet. Énervé, Lance cria :

« Écoute-moi bien, connard, vous allez me relâcher tout de _suite_ !

-Désolé, princesse, mais je dois te garder avec moi pendant quatorze jours. Alors tu dois te tenir tranquille.

-Quoi ?! »

Alors qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, le galra sorti une seringue, provoquant la panique de l'altéen :

« Attend, attend ! S'il vous plaît me violez pas ! Si vous me touchez je vous tue !

-Bon, écoute. Je pourrai te shooter pendant les jours restant. Tiens toi tranquille et il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Rangeant la seringue dans sa poche Keith lui tourna le dos, s'en voulant de lui avoir fait peur. Il savait que d'autre mercenaire profitaient des « contrats » pour avoir des pratiques immoral mais jamais il ne pourrai faire ça. Puis ce jeune Prince était certes énervant mais la menace de la seringue paraissait efficace. Il s'en voulu tellement, surtout en voyant la panique et la peur dans son regard...

« Pourquoi m'avez vous enlevez ? Je vous préviens, libérez-moi ou la garde va vous tuer !

-Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner et je n'ai pas envie. Mange. »

Il posa l'assiette près de flanc de Lance qui le fixe avec haine. Alors l'altéen fit la chose la plus intelligente qui lui vint sur le coup : il lui cracha dessus. Keith cligna des yeux et observa le mollard sur sa chaussure et se retourna pour quitter la pièce :

« Hey revenez ! Vous n'êtes qu'une mauviette pas capable de punir votre captif c'est ça ? REVIENEZ ! »

La porte claqua. Lançant le jeune prince seul avec son assiette.

 **OoO**

Keith se défoulait sur le tatami du salon. Frappant le sac de sable, faisant des séries de traction. Le galra dû passer quatre heures à se défouler, mais son côté humain l'empêcha de continuer. Ayant soif, il bu un peu d'eau et prit une douche.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le noiraud rentra dans sa chambre en serviette ayant presque oublié son invité :

« Après vous osez me dire que vous n'allez pas me violer ? »

La voix du prince d'Altéa le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre des vêtements propres. Il remarque que le jeune homme n'avait pas touché à son assiette :

« Mange, sinon je vais devoir te forcer à manger.

-Si vous croyez que je vais développer un syndrome de Stockholm vous vous trompez !

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir, je te demande de manger, pas de tomber amoureux de moi. Bon, je crois que t'a besoin d'un bain et de vêtement pro...

-Parce ce que je sens mauvais, c'est ça ? l'interromps le deuxième héritier au trône d'Altéa »

Keith ne rétorqua pas et s'habilla dans le salon rapidement, puis il fit couler un bain chaud au sein de la salle d'eau. Le métis se rendit de nouveau dans sa chambre et demanda à son captif de se tourner sur le ventre. Ce dernier obéit sans protester. Le mercenaire le détacha du radiateur et le rattacha à lui. Voyant du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait, le jeune prince se débat un moment avant que le Galra ne s'énerve :

« Calme-toi s'il te plaît, je vais pas te faire de mal ! »

Lance s'arrêta, ces traits se déformant par la colère.

« Je vous déteste.

-J'suis désolé. Maintenant lève-toi et marche. »

L'ordre fonctionna puisque Lance se leva, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin marcher mais il se rétama.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-Ah, commença le galra, c'est le sédatif qui doit encore faire effet. On va gagner du temps. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Keith le porta comme une princesse. Lance ne réagit pas de manière excessive comme d'habitude. Il se contenta de repérer les lieux découvrant une grande pièce.

Cette pièce est peu meublé, il n'y a aucune fenêtre et cela le perturbe. En revanche il peut voir une porte de garage au fond, proche d'un grand canapé faisant face à un écran. Il y a également un tatami, lui faisant comprendre que son ravisseur est certainement un combattant aguerri.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, le noiraud le déshabilla et l'aida a rentrer dans la baignoire, tentant d'ignorer son envie de regarder le corps de son contrat. Il lui donna du savon le laissa se laver, regardant ailleurs...

Lance fut troublé par l'attitude du noiraud. Les Galra sont connu pour être peu émotif, l'important étant leur mission et l'empire de Zarkon. Sois, le mercenaire était subjugué par son physique envoûtant, sois il était sous son charme -c'est relativement la même chose mais Lance est certains de son charme.

Énervé que son ravisseur puisse avoir de telle pensée à son sujet, le brun lui lança :

« J'apprécierai que vous cessiez de me mater maintenant. Sale Galra.

-Je te matais pas. Et je suis pas totalement Galra abrutis. »

Le prince ne reprit pas, se contentant de se laver en silence, son bras encore attaché à celui du second garçon. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et Keith lui donna une serviette. L'aidant à se sécher mais le laissant s'habiller. Après, le ravisseur hésita : le laisser de nouveau dans sa chambre ou le laisser devant un film ? Après tout il pouvait l'attacher au canapé.

« Princesse, tu compte te tenir tranquille ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Pas vraiment c'est vrai. Mais je te laisse le choix suivant : rester dans le canapé, certes attaché mais devant un film ou rester dans la chambre. Tu préfère ?

-Le film j'imagine...

-Bon garçon.

-Hey je suis pas un chien mais un prince! »

Lui tirant le bras il emmena le brun jusqu'au canapé pour ensuite l'y attacher à un rebord en métal. Le Galra alluma la TV :

« Alors, tu aime quoi comme genre de film ?

-Les films d'action.

-OK, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut. »

Il rentra la catégorie et choisi un film terrien qui devrait lui plaire avec un parc de dinosaure. Pendant ce temps il prépara un repas pour que l'Altéen se nourrisse. Il prépara des pâtes avec une sauce à la tomate. Le mercenaire lui apporta un plateau et lui donna. Le brun le regarda pour le remercier :

« Merci. »

 **OoO**

Deux jours passèrent

Au début ils avaient du mal à se parler, Lance en voulait énormément à Keith. Le troisième jours ils apprirent leurs prénoms :

« En fait, j'y pensais princesse, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Quoi, vous enlevez le prince altéen et tu connais pas son prénom ?

-Déjà parle pas de toi à la troisième personne. Puis, je suis mercenaire, pas spécialiste en royauté.

-Lance.

-Quoi ? Ajouta le noiraud incrédule.

-Lance est mon prénom. Et toi ?

-Keith, je m'appelle Keith. ». Ils se sourirent puis reportèrent leurs attention sur le film. Keith remarqua que son contrat le tutoie maintenant.

 **OoO**

Leurs trucs à eux, c'était de regarder des films. Le métisse avait une multitude de film dans sa bibliothèque. Passant par les films en noir et blanc, des films de SF et les films de la nouvelle vague... Ils se posaient, devant l'écran, chacun à un bout du canapé. Déjeunant parfois devant.

Pendant un film d'espionnage, le jeune prince remarque l'intérêt du jeune Galra. Mais Lance avait une flopée de question à lui poser, alors il attendit la fin du film pour lancer à Keith :

« Pourquoi tu dois me garder pendant 15 jours ? »

L'ignorant royalement, Keith se leva du canapé pour prendre une bière dans la cuisine attenante au salon et il revient quelque instant plus tard et donna une bière a son captif qui refusa. Le noiraud soupira et s'assit en tailleur proche de lui :

« Écoute, je dois faire ce boulot, c'est important pour moi. Mais je dois te garder 15 jours avec moi pour être payer. J'ai d'autre ordre qui sont censé venir mais je vais te ramener chez toi, OK ?

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Fait comme tu le sens princesse. Mais je te dis seulement ce que je vais faire. Si tu es sage je te détache.

-Mon œil, galra. »

Keith reprit une gorgée et lança un drame sur l'écran, ne lançant plus un seul regard sur Lance du reste de la soirée.

 **OoO**

« Je vais te détacher, tu me frappe pas, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr que non... »

Keith approcha la clé des menottes de l'altéen. Il le détacha au sein du salon. Aussitôt, et comme prévu, le brun le bouscula avec une certaine force. Keith se retrouva allongé contre la table, alors que le prince lui tenait les bras au-dessus de la tête.

« LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! »

Keith, légèrement énervé, lui donna un coup de boule pour se dégager. Pendant que le fils illégitime d'Alfor se tenait le nez, le Galra lui agrippa les poignets et le lança sur le tatami. Le noiraud, se mit à califourchon sur l'autre garçon. L'empêchant ainsi de le repousser en bloquant ces bras également.

Lance, rageant, se débattu autant qu'il pu, bougeant comme un beau diable. Le galra, irrité au possible cria :

« Arrête ! Je risque de te faire du mal !

-Laisse-moi sortir ! »

Keith le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Lance se stoppa et plongea ses prunelles bleu foncé dans celle violette du mercenaire.

« Lance, je te veux aucun mal. Attend quelque jour et on pourra sortir, une tempête nous empêche de quitter la planque. Dans deux jours, je t'emmènerai en balade. D'accord ? »

Le prince craqua et éclata en sanglot, comprenant qu'il était impossible de rejoindre sa sœur pour le moment. Keith le laissa quelque instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le laissant plonger sa tête dans son cou.

 **OoO**

Deux jours plus tard, Keith faisait un cauchemar. Lance à l'autre bout de la pièce l'entendait s'agiter mais il ne se sentais pas d'intervenir. Il n'était plus attaché pour dormir désormais.

Attendez, intervenir pour quoi ? Ce mec est son ravisseur ! Sa sœur doit penser qu'il était trop lâche pour épouser Pidge. Enfin tout de même, personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Il commençait à désespérer... Mais en y réfléchissant bien ce n'était pas plus mal. Il était bien avec Keith. OK, c'est un con. Il est méchant, antipathique, fier, courageux, moqueur, il a le sang chaud, il semble nonchalant. C'est quelqu'un d'attentionné, gentil, doux, loyal, aimant. En presque une semaine à deux ils ont appris à se connaître.

Lance décida d'appeler Keith pour qu'il se réveil :

« Hey, Keith ! Keith ! Réveille toi ! »

Il attendit un peu et finalement le noiraud se réveilla, le souffle court :

« Je... Tu m'a appelé ? »

Faisant volte-face, il brun rougit et argumenta :

« Tu m'empêchais de dormir. »

Keith, après cette nuit réfléchit sérieusement à laisser partir le brun.

Alors il lui laissa un peu plus de liberté, discutant souvent pendant des heures. Ils regardaient beaucoup de film, se moquant des acteurs ou des effets spéciaux. C'était sympa, et Lance eu presque l'impression d'avoir un ami.

 **OoO**

« OK, on va essayer un truc nouveau aujourd'hui.

-Tu propose quoi le kidnappeur ?

-Ça te dit un peu d'exercice ? J'en ai marre que tu me mate en train de frapper le sac de sable.

-Moi, te mater ? Et puis quoi encore...

-Ouais à d'autre princesse, allez vient je vais te montrer deux trois trucs. »

Keith montra au prince une position de défense, en se mettant sur ces appuies. Puis ensuite il lui proposa quelque technique d'esquive. Après, l'entraînement se poursuivi sur le sac de sable. Le noiraud se contentant de lui tenir tandis que Lance frappait le sac avec force.

Quand le prince fut mort de fatigue, le galra le laissa prendre une douche.

Plus Keith y pensais, plus il voulait tout arrêter. Laisser partir son prince Altéen. Qu'il aille épouser sa princesse. Le galra ne pouvait plus supporter de l'enfermer. Il se sentait tellement mal vis-à-vis de ça. Quand le jeune homme sortirai de la salle de bain, il lui demanderai.

« _Entre sa liberté et rester quelque jours avec un mercenaire galra ? La question se pose même pas, idiot..._ »

Quelque minutes plus tard, Lance était devant lui, habillé, une serviette autour des épaules, se séchant mieux les cheveux.

« Y a un problème ?

-J'ai une proposition : Je te laisse partir, là maintenant et on se reverra plus jamais. Qu'en pense-tu ? »

Bouche-bée, le brun se figea et réfléchi un moment... Partir, oui, mais pourquoi ? Il retournerai sur Altéa pour épouser Pidge à l'instant où il poserai un pied sur la planète. Puis... Lance appréciait de plus en plus le jeune homme. Même si ce mec est une tête à claque. Il ressentait certes un dégoût par rapport au moment où il était attaché. Malgré tout, l'héritier décida de lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Après tout il semble vraiment désolé.

« J'veux bien qu'on fasse un tour mais j'ai besoin de toi encore quelque jours. Ça te va ?

-Pas de problème, princesse. »

 **OoO**

Lance, courut jusqu'au siège de pilotage, admirant la navette galra. Le mercenaire sourit en voyant les yeux plein d'étoiles de son ami. Le noiraud lui montra comment démarrer le vaisseau.

« Ensuite tu pousse doucement l'ac... Aaaah ! »

Le fils d'Alfor poussa à fond l'accélérateur, ainsi ils quittèrent la plate forme de la planque et se retrouvèrent bientôt à faire des looping dans l'atmosphère aride de la planète désertique. Lance, trop heureux survola un lac, frôlant l'eau -Keith frôlait plutôt la crise cardiaque.

« Princesse, ralentis tu veux ? J'ai pas d'autre vaisseau volé alors...

-Comment ? J'entends pas ! »

Keith sourit, malgré sa peur de s'écraser, le prince semblait bien s'en tirer.

Finalement, Lance ralentit quand ils se trouvèrent dans une immense grotte au cristaux bleu et rouges. C'était magnifique et les deux hommes restèrent un moment à contempler l'endroit. Ils se regardèrent un instant, mais détournèrent le regard. Keith se pencha et le brun se recula, les joues rouge :

« Tu... tu fais quoi là ?

-J'éteins les fard automatique, on en a pas besoin.

-Ah, fit le prince légèrement... déçu ? »

Après plus de 2 heures de balade, l'altéen et le galra rentrèrent. L'un encore extatique et l'autre épuisé par l'excitation de son camarade.

 **OoO**

Le problème, quand vous êtes mercenaire et que vous avez votre contrat 24 h/24 avec vous, c'est qu'à aucun moment vous ne pouvez vous... Enfin vous voyez, vous ne pouvez pas vous masturber. Keith pouvait certes le faire dans la salle de bain, mais ces derniers temps, le galra trouvait le prince vraiment envoûtant. Les Altéens possèdent de longue trace bleu sur le corps, intrigante et douce. C'est vraiment beau contempler.

Il savait ça car après une douche de son captif, il s'était habillé dans la chambre et Keith était rentré avant qu'il mette son t-shirt, pouvant voir son dos couvert de grain de beauté et de trait bleu.

Le 13ème jours, le noiraud interrogea Lance à ce sujet :

« Lance, c'est quoi ces traits bleu sur ta peau ?

-Ah ça, en gros c'est notre énergie on va dire... En tant qu'Altéen on a une connexion spécifique avec l'énergie autour de nous. On peut également changer de forme. Attend je vais te montrer. »

Sous les yeux de Keith, son ami se changea en Galra. Il était vraiment beau. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude mais... Rha ! Le mercenaire doit arrêter de penser à ce mec de cette façon. Après tout, il pouvait partir à chaque instant maintenant qu'il était ami.

« Alors, l'interrompt le brun, qu'en pense-tu ? C'est ressemblant, non ?

-C'est pas mal, mais pas assez violet et on voit encore tes traits bleu.

-Je peux pas les enlever, puis toi aussi t'a une marque sur le visage. C'est quoi ? »

Lance c'était rapproché, le regardant de plus près. Le Galra était persuadé d'avoir vu le jeune homme rougir.

« Arrête de te rapprocher ! »

Le mercenaire le repoussa, oubliant soudain qu'ils étaient tout les deux sur le canapé. Ainsi les deux garçons se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre assez rapidement.

« Putain, redresse toi sale mulet !

-Mais c'est de ta faute, t'a vu comment tu t'es rapproché vite aussi... »

Keith avait les mains de chaque coté de la tête de Lance, le regardant dans les yeux. L'altéen c'était retransformé, encore plus beau avec sa peau tanné...

« Lance, j'ai envie d'essayer un truc mais je suis pas sûr que j'ai le droit ?

-Va-y. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, le noiraud se pencha vers le prince, fermant les yeux. N'entendant aucune exclamation et ne sentant aucun coup, leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un baiser chaste. S'écartant, Keith fixa la réaction du prince, attendant des insultes ou des cris.

« Recommence, souffla-t-il.

-C'est si gentiment demandé. »

Le galra l'embrassa avec ardeur, passant sa main libre sur le cou de l'altéen. Finalement ils se levèrent pour se mettre dans le canapé. Dans les bras de l'autre.

Lance était bien, au chaud contre le mercenaire. Il pensait pas tomber amoureux de lui, mais après tout il n'était plus vraiment prisonnier, malgré les menottes. Keith le laissant cuisiner avec des ustensile tranchants, le noiraud le détache pour dormir ou pour se doucher. Ils se battent sur le tatami, mais Keith gagne tout le temps.

Au bout d'un moment le galra l'interrogea :

« Je me demandais, ça te dis qu'on s'en aillent ? Genre j'oublie ma planque et j'utilise les crédits pour nous trouver une maison, sur terre par exemple... Par contre je dois utiliser une partie pour quelque chose de particulier. »

Lance lui sourit, plongeant sa tête dans le cou violet.

La proposition du beau Galra est très tentante, malheureusement il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur. Cette dernière doit s'inquiéter. Même si l'altéen à toujours eu l'impression d'être le mal aimé de la famille royale, il aimait beaucoup sa sœur. Leur père, ne s'occupait que de sa fille chérie, Lance étant selon lui « Sa plus grande erreur ».

Donnant un sourire éblouissant à son amour, il susurra :

« Tu sais Keith, malgré que ma sœur est voulu me marier de force, je l'aime et j'aimerai lui dire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

-Ce serai un plaisir, mais j'ai peur d'avoir des problèmes.

-Je dirai qu'on s'est enfui ensemble. Même si elle ne me croira pas un instant qu'un homme aussi beau que moi ai pu tomber amoureux d'un voyou. »

Keith lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de l'embrasser. Ils se détachèrent puis discutèrent :

« En fait, pourquoi tu voulais pas te marier ? La princesse ne te plaisait pas ?

-Hum, en fait j'étais fiancé avec ma meilleure amie. Je pouvais pas l'épouser alors qu'elle est comme ma sœur. Puis son cousin, Shiro, ne voulait pas épouser ma sœur, étant amoureux de son conseiller. Alors il proposa à sa cousine de m'épouser, elle accepta pour l'aider mais pour ma part je ne pouvais vraiment pas.

-Je vois.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu dois utiliser l'argent pour autre chose ? »

Le noiraud soupira et se mit face à son altéen :

« Ma mère, fait partie de la Lame de Marmora, les révolutionnaires Galra. Mais elle est malade. Alors pour payer le traitement je me suis engagé i ans en tant que mercenaire. Mais elle va de mieux en mieux, et apparemment sur Terre il y a moyen de trouver un vaccin ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Lance lui donna une pichenette, la réaction outré de Keith l'amusa :

« Hey, tu sais, t'aurai pu t'engager en tant que garde du corps. Je t'aurai engagé de suite...

-Pfff, rougit le galra.

-Ma sœur n'aurai pas aimé un Galra, mais avec un peu de persuasion je suis sûr qu'elle aurai dit oui. Comment me passer des services d'un beau Galra ? »

Lance termina sa phrase par un baiser papillon, enlaçant le noiraud.

« Vous êtes tous aussi romantique les Altéen ou bien ?

-Seulement ceux amoureux. »

Ensemble ils passèrent deux jours dans les bras de l'autre, s'engueulant parfois sur le choix du film ou sur le repas. Mais c'était génial. La complicité qu'ils avaient instauré en 2 semaines est très importante pour eux. Malgré les haut et les bas, les moments de doute, la tristesse ou encore les disputes. Ils s'aimaient. D'ailleurs, Lance lui apprit toute son histoire. Keith lui promis une maison dans le désert du Texas, à l'abri de tout.

Le galra prépara les affaires. Il regarda une dernière fois sa planque avant de prendre la main de son amour et de monter dans sa navette situé derrière la porte de garage. Éteignant la lumière alors que le soleil de la planète rendait son amoureux irrésistible avec sa peau foncé.

« Hey princesse ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, beau mercenaire... »

 **OoO**

Très loin de là, sur la planète Terre. Une jeune fille au cheveux court rentrait des donnés bancaire.

La princesse Pidge, toujours sur son ordinateur, envoya la somme de 80 000 crédit au mercenaire qu'elle a engagée pour kidnapper son fiancé. Souriant elle regarda par la fenêtre, admirant le ciel étoilé.

Son cousin, Shiro, fut très peiné quand il sut que le jeune Lance fut enlevé. Mais au moins Pidge était sûr de ne pas épouser son ami. Matt, son frère, se doutait de quelque chose, mais n'avait rien dit.

La Terrienne avait choisi spécifiquement un galra, le sexe importait peu. Mais surtout, elle a choisi le meilleur mercenaire. Ainsi elle était sûr de la réussite de la mission.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et murmura :

« J'espère que tu es heureux, Lance. »

* * *

 **VOILA**

Les amies, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Voltron m'a énormément inspiré et c'est une des première fois que je termine un OS. J'ai écrit un lemon mais, si vous le voulez je le mettrai en bonus. Merci de me donner vos avis et un énorme merci à SunWings !


End file.
